FIG. 15 depicts one embodiment of a conventional plunging, or fixed constant velocity, joint 400. The joint 400 is connected to a propshaft 402 that is connected to axle or transmission (not shown). An outer race 404 has multiple bolt holes 406 that receive bolts 408. The bolts attach to an input or output flange 410. The flange 410 has an internal spline 412 that connects with an input or output shaft 413. A lock nut 414 is used to retaining the input or output shaft 412 axially. Finally, a stub shaft 416 connects the CV joint 400 to the tube shaft 402. Therefore, in the conventional art, auxiliary components such as the stub shaft 416, the flange 410 for the input or output shaft 412, lock nut 414, bolts 408, and bolt holes 406 of the outer race 404 are additionally needed for applying the CV joint 400 to the propshaft 402. These components increase weight and production cost, lower transmission efficiency, and make assembly process more complicated.
Other prior art designs also have disadvantages. In one case, an output shaft is connected directly to the constant velocity joint inner race through a spline. Therefore, the direct spline connection between the inner race and the output shaft makes the length of the outer shaft longer. This design could cause potential excessive heat treat deformation and consequently lead to extra cost to meet quality requirements.
Additionally, the output shaft in this design is axially retained by multiple fingers of an annular arm. A special tool would be required to take the output shaft out of the inner race spline and do some damages to the parts during disassembly. In another design, the output shaft is axially retained by a snap ring installed on a groove formed on inner cylindrical surface of an extended inner race portion and the output shaft. This design might require a person repairing or replacing the joint to cut the arm off to take the output shaft out of the inner race. Therefore these two applications have a disadvantage of difficulty in serviceability for part replacement.